The Only Sister
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: I stiffen when coming to realize something before turning away from my sister to look back down at the paper of what I was looking at once more at the agency logo for a possible job; I came to a conclusion that for once in my life, I was actually scared of moving on into the new world without my sister. Kyoko/Ren with Sho/OC or a Ren/OC with Kyoko/Sho pairing.
1. You're Dead To Me

**The Only Sister**

**Summary****: **I stiffen when coming to realize something before turning away from my sister to look back down at the paper of what I was looking at once more at the agency logo for a possible job. I came to a conclusion that for once in my life, I was actually scared of moving on into the new world without my sister. Kyoko/Ren with Sho/OC or a Ren/OC with Kyoko/Sho pairing.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Skip Beat or the characters, only Youko and different new plots!

**HOS****: **Hey everyone, sorry, yes, this is another story that I came up with instead of updating my other stories that are unfinished; just bare with me, I'm working on updating one as I post this just to see how everyone would think. This story is based off the Manga not the Anime at the very beginning; I hope you all enjoy it! X3

:

:

:

:

**Chapter One**

**You're Dead**

**To Me**

You know when you get the feeling that something bad was going to happen when you know that what ever decision that someone close to you and love makes, no matter how stupid or bad it was that you just want to say 'I told you so' or 'I knew this was going to happen'? Well, this is one of those situations. When you're growing up and you have no one and nothing but your little sister and no parents that were never there to praise, love and take care of you that you have only Inn keepers to feed and clothe you while you cook, clean and do tea ceremonies in return for payment. Of course school is important though as try as you might, you just can't please your only mother who looks down on you and never congratulate you on getting an A on your tests. Where's the father, you ask? He was never in the picture; he either didn't want kids or mother just took her kids and walked out of his life to never see his own children grow up.

As for friends, well, we only had one friend, no, two friends over the years. One we grew up with in the Inn who were the Inn Keepers only son and a mysterious older boy that was a couple of years older than us; he never told us his name so we came up with our own nickname for him. I don't remember what my sister called him but I always called him Mr. Mysterious since he never talked about himself much and that he was always in some sort of mood and put on a face and smile that was fake and too nice; when ever he did this I did it right back without much fear since I was the only one who knew of this other side of him, not even my sister knew. As for the boy that we grew up with, Shotaro Fuwa, who refers to be called Sho than his real name, is my little sisters idol and loves him. For a while he was fun to hang around with when we were younger but now that we had grown up, he starts following ME around since... well, since my chest grew out fuller than my sisters and lost most of the baby fat around the face area. He wouldn't leave me alone! He flirts with me that annoys me and gives me pet names; he may have my sisters trust but he'll never have mine since I know who he really is and what he is like. I know he is using my sister as a slave making her even more devoted to him than ever and would do anything, ANYTHING for him just to have him smile, smirk or play guilt trip on her to get what he wants. Then one day at the end of our middle school years, he asks us if we would run away with him to go follow his dream on becoming a celebrity, a rock star or whatever; Kyoko, my dear sister, said yes without hesitation. Being the devoted caring sister that I am, had no choice but to follow her and watch over her; I mean what kind of sister would I be if I left her alone with THAT loser...

So, here we are, living in expensive apartment that had made Kyoko and I get two jobs each just to pay for the rent and other surviving supplies. I mostly take care of how the money is spent and what to use it on instead of useless things that Shotaro wants that Kyoko would get it for him no matter what or how she gets it. I both use verbally or physically to put him in his place that we don't need such things just to benefit him and be thankful to what we have; the apartment was enough as it is when all he does is just sit on his ass and complain about food being done or how he liked it or what he wanted done so he could practice his music and singing. I'll admit that his singing is not so bad once it has a good beat to his tempo, I even gave him some help since I used to be in Choir back in both grade and middle school; he has his moments of being thankful and helpful as well as myself but it's rare now since he's hardly around since he got a good deal at a record company. My sister works at a fast food restaurant as well as another restaurant but more of a traditional feel that we're both used to. The middle aged couple that owns the place treats us like we're their own children and takes care of us really well; such sweet caring people. They even let us stay in the spare room when we're too tired or too late to go back to that lonely expensive apartment; their home is a restaurant/home, their living quarters is in the back in the other room.

My jobs are pretty simple and easy, working at the park and selling my artwork. Oh, you didn't know? I sketch and paint a lot when I have the time and not when I'm so busy. Anyways, I sell my paintings and do some free-style sketching for a good price; the art that I draw is my dreams that I wished that I could travel and visit someday or just everyday normal beautiful scenery or just random splats of paint in a certain style that people like or find fascinating. Though can't forget portraits of famous celebrities to the customers liking, like Ren Tsuruga and...Sho they're always popular to fangirls these days. Anyways, I sometimes help out my sister at the traditional restaurant called Darumaya when I get off early from the park using space then go to my night shift at the convenient store that wasn't too far off from the apartment. What I want to know is, why do creepers always come out at night and attempt to flirt and bother me while asking stupid questions; why is it always me? I wish I didn't have such a full out body and curves, I get less attention that way like my sister; though no offense to her or anything I just wish I could have her body shape.

It was night time and I was running the store on my own; I was singing softly to myself while sketching upon my drawing book when there were no customers in the store. I stopped when the bell rung and in came in my sister in a hurry; I blinked a few times and smiled but soon disappeared when she picked up a certain dessert item before my face went into a blank stare when she placed it upon the counter. She noticed my stare and shifts a little while pointing her fingers all nervous like.

"So, HE'S back, is he?" I murmured with a raised brow as my sister gave out a happy smile and quiet squeal that made me cringe in slight disgust at her fangirliness.

"Oh, Youko, it's been so long since he's been around; you have no idea how excited I am to see him! I hope he stays this time!" her face was so excited and happy that made me slightly smile since she hasn't been herself since he's been gone; she smiles around me too but not as much as her favorite idol/love/childhood friend when he comes around.

"One Kligo Pu*cchin pudding..." I take the change that she had and placed the item in the brand plastic bag and slid it toward her as she happily and hurriedly takes the bag and begins to make her way out, "Kyoko..." she paused and looked at me as I looked at her with a soft look with my eyes half closed as her own expression relaxes and goes soft as well, "...don't get your hopes up too much with him, okay?" she stares at me for a few moments before giving a warm smile and nods, "...love you, Youko."

"...love you too, Kyo'..." I smiled back at her as she hurriedly left the store and back to that apartment... to HIM. I sighed quietly while placing my dark hair behind my ear that became loose from my high pony tail; I take it out and run my fingers through the strands as they come down and framed my heart shaped face and honey brown eyes, the same as my sisters. Yes, we are twins but with different personalities; I'm more serious and focused while she is more carefree and slightly naïve to certain feelings that she never experienced and learn from it later on.

It was about a good thirty minutes as I was watching the mini hand held T.V. in the corner of my mini work area of the showbiz male rating show to who is more popular in the showbiz. A devious smirk spreads across my face when seeing that Sho was #7 while his arch rival is #1, Ren Tsuruga; I bet he got a kick out of that if he was watching it at the apartment with Kyoko. After a few minutes of watching that a bit more, the door jingled again; I was about to welcome to who ever came in but stopped when looking at the person and as my face turned into a dull expression since it was the LAST person that I wanted to see. God damn Shotaro Fuwa; I groaned internally as my little demon of annoyance floating around, "Oh, it's you..." I said boringly before looking away from him while cheek palming on the counter, sitting on my stool behind it, hair all onto one side, "What do you want; isn't it dangerous for a 'celebrity' to be out in the open like this?" I noticed a bag over his shoulder that a piece of a pant leg sticking out from the corner top of the flap before looking away again; he never liked to fold his own laundry, "...just picking up some more necessities, had some pudding and left, hmm?" I stiffened when feeling the presence of him leaning in with his his arm upon the counter as the other hand was slightly twirling his finger into the tips of my hair.

"Come on, Foxy, don't be like that," god damn those irritating pet names! "I came all this way to see your beautiful face," LIAR! "...but to find out from your sister that you're working tonight. So I decided to come and pay you a visit before going back to the record studio just so I can hear your voice once mo- OW OW OW!." I had his finger that was playing with my hair turned and bending it backwards as my little demon of annoyance was enjoying his pain immensely while myself was smirking.

"'I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to BREAK'." I bent it a little further when I emphasized the word 'break'; I tend to express how I feel sometimes when I'm more collected by song lyrics when irritated or nervous. I bet you can guess which one I'm expressing right now.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Let go! Let go! I need those hands for business, you know!" he was flailing his other arm comically making me snort and let go of his finger as he stood up straighter (since he was nearly on his knees from the pain) and nursing his pain tingling finger as I moved out of my little personal space/work area with my arms crossed and glaring at him.

"The only thing you do when you see me is look at my chest then look at my face when I'm speaking to you," his eyes suddenly looked back up to mine as I just proved my point with annoyance, "...you never gave Kyoko a sparing glance of interest to who is more devoted to you than I; what is so wrong with her that you don't like?"

"She's plain." my eye twitched at the immediate answer, "...she doesn't have the curves or the bust to perk my interest; she doesn't even wear make-up."

"I'm just as plain and I don't wear make-up either..."

"You're mostly my favorite out of the two of you; I always like that spark when you're angry..." he smirked and leaned in close but never touching me again, "...you're already beautiful, you don't need make-up; you're perfect just the way you are since you already have the curves and bust to match. You could have even joined me on the singing business; you're always welcome to be my 'partner', the most beautiful singing princess by my side..." I glared more fiercely at him as a semi-dark aura surrounded me while my demon of annoyance swirled around me as the anger demon came out to play as well as the my only light angel of protection.

I shoved him roughly away from me that made him stumble backwards in surprise and shock since I have never pushed or shoved him before, only hitting or kicking his limbs as well as my usual verbal abuse; but he had gone too far. I was in my protective sister mode.

"Don't compare to my sister to me again; she's just as beautiful just the way she is! She's more beautiful than me; I would do anything just to be 'plain' as you so put it! I hate the attention, especially from you of all people. We don't even have the money expenses to even think about buying for ourselves. It's all because of you that we're like and living as we are; my sister is so devoted to you she only thinks of you other than herself." I shuddered in disgust, "We almost went bankrupt because of her high devotion to you just so she could get a little bit of praise from you and see that smile on your face just to make you happy! Not once have I heard you say 'thank you' for all the hard work she has done just to help you to get where you are today nor get any appreciation for the years she has been by your side just to see you reach your dream!" I laughed without humor with my glare still in place with no emotion, "You don't need curves or a good bust just to please the male population but good personality that can make you happy just the way you are born with!" Shotaro was just staring at me with a wide eyed expression as I say this to him, "I didn't go with you to support YOU after junior high, I never LIKED you that way in the first place! I only went to watch over my only sister that is my ONLY family that I have left in my life that is still AROUND; and she will be and ALWAYS will be a princess to me and in my heart."

"Youko-"

"You HAVE no heart to begin with!" he slightly flinched as his brows furrowed, "You only care about yourself and throw away whoever helped you to get where you are and take all the credit! That's who you become when you reach a certain place in stardom, who are you to thank to reach that goal? Certainly not your parents because YOU gave them up for this 'career' of yours!" he glared more at me and was about to say something but I interrupted him before he could, "...at least you HAD parents that cared for you and loved you, to praise you when you did something great when you made honors in your class when you graduated junior high!" I took in a breath while closing my eyes holding back the tears and forcing them away as I tried to calm down; it was silence for a few minutes before I spoke again but with more calmly with no emotion on my face while my eyes were filled with pity while the anger demon was slowly simmering down as my angel of protectiveness was comforting and calming her down. "You used to be such a great kid while we were growing up and you know how protective I am with my sister when it comes to someone picking on her or hurting her feelings. We used to be good friends, Shotaro but now..." I shook my head in disappointment, "You're nothing but a selfish boy to me who cares nothing but himself. Once you realize you lost that only connection of the only person that knows you for you and not just your fame and fortune, you're going to wish you had done something appreciative to keep them when you are all alone in the world with no one but your self." my eyes and face soften a little, "I'm only happy when my sister is happy; YOU don't make me happy. And she's happy because you make her happy; fuck it up, I'll fuck you up; that's all I'm going to say to you."

All was silent as Shotaro stared at me with a small speechless look on his face as he stood there; his mouth opening and closing as he tried to says something but can't get the words out. I looked at the clock at my station as it was close to midnight before looking back at him as I ran my fingers through my hair; "I used to like you," he looked up at me with his brows furrowed, "...I used to like you when you were more caring and less selfish." I shook my head a bit as I now looked more emotionally tired than physically, "You should get going, there are more creepers than you that wander around here at night..." I say with a small teasing grin.

"Hey!" he looked almost offended but relieved when the tension in the air was severed when I chuckled, "...but I do mean it, Youko," I looked at him a bit confusingly as he explained, "...you are a good singer why not go to showbiz and live that dream?"

I smiled a bit as my gaze looked distant, "My only dream is to see my sister happy and well taken cared of; there is nothing more that I would want just to see just to see her smile..." I broke my distant gaze as I looked back at him and smirked, "...even if I did, I'll probably become number one to be most liked than number seven..." he flinched and glared at me, remembering why he left the apartment in the first place as he stomps toward the exit.

"Just you wait, I WILL be number one and I WILL beat Tsuruga, I swear it!"

"Someone already thinks you're number one," he paused when looking back at me as he opened the glass door, "Kyoko will always say that you're number one to her; don't forget that." he looked a bit uncomfortable as he looked away before responding after a few moments of silence.

"Showbiz doesn't care about that; she's only a fan to them." with that said, he closed the door and left the store leaving me alone.

I sighed quietly while going back behind the counter once more and looked at the T.V. to see a pop star dancing and singing her heart out to the world; I cheek palmed as I watched, "Showbiz may not care but close family and friends do; no matter what rating you are on T.V., you will always be number one to them in their hearts." sighing I closed my eyes when going through to what had been said tonight, "I hope I got through to him; I would hate for my ranting/advice to go to waste to deaf ears."

And apparently it did when I was walking with my sister at the next night to deliver food to him. I was fired from my job at the convenient store when seeing what happened last night with Shotaro; apparently I wasn't supposed to offend or assault a celebrity. I didn't tell Kyoko about the incident to what and why I was fired in the first place while I made up a story that I was getting laid off and that they didn't need me anymore; I wasn't really concerned about losing the job, I was actually quite happy since I get more sleep time and not have to deal with the weirdos and creepers at night. Kyoko highly agreed with me on that one since she'll get to see more often this time. Anyways, back to the present; Kyoko and I arrived at the Record Studio while seeing a large crowd of girls talking about Sho on how they think they were going to touch him and all that jazz. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole; just because I used to like him doesn't mean I have to like the new him that he had become. It's all different now since our friendship is on a thin line since he became famous.

The guards let us in the building after explaining that we had a delivery for Sho Fuwa; I had that uncaring look on my face that they didn't even bother on questioning why I was with her just to deliver food to a rock star. I glanced at Kyoko as she had that special smile on her face that she was happy about seeing him and not the fans outside waiting for him. We slowed down our walk when hearing a familiar voice speak out loud.

"She says "Even if other girls don't understand, I do." even if I am her number one." we finally reached around the corner to see Sho talking with his manager not at all noticing us as he spoke since his back was turned away while swinging his phone key chain around on his cellphone; what I heard next made my blood freeze, "It's not worth anything, man!" that bastard didn't even think on what I said last night; like it went through his ear and out the other! The beautiful woman that was his manager was sitting down upon a comfy chair smoking; and of course she had to have a nice rack for breasts.

"How... can you say such a thing? You make her and her sister earn all your living expenses, right?" blows out a small line of cigarette smoke, "...that's pretty cruel; I heard the older sister is quite aggressive from how you talked about her." we watched him sit down close to the woman while placing his hand upon his chest with that snobbish look on his face as he flexed his fingers in remembrance on what I did last night.

"Don't I know it; she's just an overprotective sister with protective issues," I stiffened when hearing this, "...but as for being cruel, that's me: the prince of the country's most prominent Japanese Inn has never cleaned, done the laundry or cooked rice!" didn't I tell you readers that he was lazy as shit...? "I'm like a baby. Do you think I could have come to Tokyo and lived by myself?" My hate was growing by the second as I looked at Kyoko as she had that heartbroken look on her face that all she did for him meant nothing.

"That's terrible," you don't sound like you mean it, "That sounds... as if you brought them here... as your house maids." I can see the life that we had passing by through my sisters eyes on how devoted she was to him, doing everything he wanted just as I said last night; just to make him happy. But to hear this coming from the one you cherish the most that you thought was the love of your life coming from his own mouth?

"Well, since I was a kid, Kyoko was basically a house maid to me. She used to help out a lot with the inn as well as Youko but Kyoko was more devoted to me and did everything what I told her to do." he picked up a drink in his hand as he slightly leaned his chin against it, "Or else... I wouldn't have chosen her to come in the first place." he took a small drink of his beverage and sat it down upon the side table, "I didn't force her, you know? I just asked, "Will you come with me?" as a QUESTION... and gave her the freedom to choose. She decided to come on her own... so..." he places his elbow upon his knee while chin palming a bit with an uncaring look on his face, "...of course she's gotta work her butt off to support me!" he then grumbles a little as he complains the last part, "I don't want to work outside of showbiz to make money." I can hardly take this crap anymore...! "As for Youko, she'll go where ever her sister goes; she's just an added bonus and helped me with my vocals; not like I'll ever admit that to anyone..." oh no he didn't!

The woman sat up from her lazy leaning and responds back, "Since... you can make enough money to support yourself now..." she explains this when hearing his grumbling words, "Why not set them free? They're not even attending high school, right? While you have the agency pay for you to go to school." I can hear Kyoko's inner box of locks being unlocked at everything that was being said. That asshole! He gets to go to school while we slave our asses off? I'm thankful that I bought some text books to keep up with our learning ability but still! It wasn't fair at all!

"Okay, I'll send Kyoko back to Kyoto..." he says this without hesitation as he gets up and walks over to sit upon the woman's lap with his arms around her neck a bit just having his arms hanging off her shoulders, "...if you and Youko take care of me instead of her, Shoko." like hell I'm going to stay for him and leave my sister alone! "...but it's more than likely to be more you than her since you don't physically harm me in any way..." The woman sighs when hearing this and crosses her arms.

"Besides the whole physical abuse," that he righteously deserves; I'm practically struggling not to move to beat both the woman and boy before me as we continued to listen to the conversation, "...I am forced to take care of you! You practically live in my place and hardly ever go home." she then mumbled more to herself than him, "You keep saying that it's my duty as manager to take care of you." you mean after all this time while slaving at our jobs we could have sold the place to save the trouble of exhausting ourselves?

"I say that because... I like women like you, Shoko; you're more safe and nice." I tense when sensing inner locks falling off the box deep within Kyoko's mind; call it a inner twin thing, "But..." I looked back at the male present, "...my parents... ignore what I want..." that was almost true... "...and try to get me to marry Kyoko or Youko and take over the Inn; though I wouldn't really mind Youko marrying me since she has the better body and facial features than her sister who is plain and boring..."

All hell broke loose as Kyoko's inner grudge demons as well as hate made her snap and throw the box of food at him that he dodged just in time as it clattered upon all over the floor.

"Youko... Kyoko..."

"Those two are your childhood friends?" The manager was shocked or just surprised to actually be seeing us since they were talking SO much about us behind our backs.

I didn't hear to what was being said, all I could feel is complete utter betrayal; hurt and disappointment surrounding me along with Kyoko's inner darkness as she threw away her inner angels of happiness that she had for Sho into his face, making his head snap comically to the side by an unseen force. I knew what my sister was saying since I had explained the same thing to him just last night but now it seems that line of our dwindling friendship has finally snapped in half. When everything was said by my sister, I finally snapped at him but this time, I didn't hold back.

"You son of a bitch!" Eyes were on me now but my sister was too lost upon her inner grudge and betrayal of darkness, "Did you even listen to what I have said last night? Did it mean ANYTHING to you?" my own darkness was surrounding me just as bad as Kyoko's as he slightly flinched but kept a straight stoic face, "You say I have protective issues? You don't know what it's like to have an only sibling with no parents to take care of; if you had a sibling you would be just as over protective as I am! Back then you were like an older brother to me to look up to, but seems like I was nothing but a maid other than a friend or a sister." I say this with deadly calm, "You may have all the fame and glamor but one of these days you're gonna be a ll alone with no one to support you and wished that you haven't cast out your only lifeline but to have it snap and disappear." his eyes were screaming out something that I couldn't decipher; I was too pissed to understand what it was as I laughed without humor like I did the other night, "You said that you were like a baby? You're right; you're nothing but selfish brat!" Both Kyoko and I snapped our arms up and pointed hatefully at him.

"WE'LLHAVE OUR REVENGE!" the mysterious look that he had disappeared as a smug uncaring smirk spread slightly upon his face.

"Oh? You two? Have revenge on ME? How?" his arms crossed, as the two of us were suddenly picked up over the securities shoulder as Kyoko flailed while it took two or three to pull me away; I was that difficult more than my sister was being, "When you two can't even touch me; not anymore." says the last part mostly at me when he said it as his manager waved her hand away at us, "Get them out of here." I continued to struggle against my security captors.

"It's useless," he watches us get carried/pulled away as we both glared hatefully at him, "Each day my fame is increasing. I'm going to become someone... completely out of the reach of an ordinary, INSIGNIFICANT people like you two." We shall see about that, you god damn loser...! "Of course... I'll never go back to that apartment." that was much obvious, jackass! "If you two want your so called 'revenge'... join the business. Although it's just the waste of time for the both of you; but the offer still stands, Youko you're more than likely to succeed in the business aside from your sister; can't protect her forever." he waves sarcastically with a smirk, "Adieu~"

"We'll see who reaches number one first! When I do, I'm going to laugh in your face and show you that I can do better rather than get a measly number seven!" I watched him bristle and glare at me as I smirked deviously, "Just you wait! I'll fix you! I'll fix you, SHOTARO! That's a promise! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME, YOU HEAR?" I screamed out as we turned the corner and were thrown out of the building; there was a moment of silence as Shoko gave a glance at the male.

"You're real name is Shotaro...?"

**::Outside, a few blocks away::**

The two of us were still in our 'mood' while stomping down the street, people moving away from us like we were some sort of disease; even the weirdos and creepers, it was night time after all. After a long while we simmered down and paused while looking over the railing, our long hair swaying against the wind as we looked over the lit up city; soon I heard Kyoko sigh as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Youko for dragging into this mess; I should have realized that he was using us sooner," she then grabbed each side of her head and tugged on some hair and groaned loudly while bending back looking disgusted with herself, "If only I wasn't so dedicated to him like I was I would have figured this out sooner!" I was cheek palming upon the railing while she said this before calmly responding back.

"I already knew from the beginning when he asked us to come with him; I was going to say no but you already said yes..." I glanced at her with a small smile, "...it wasn't your fault and you didn't drag me into anything; I came willingly with you to watch over you. What kind of twin sister would I be if I didn't stay with the only person that I call family...?" I watched her smile back but paused when she just realized something and pointed at me a little bit menacingly.

"Wait; you already knew and didn't tell me?"

"Would you have believed me back then if I would have told you? You were happy and too far gone but I did give you warning hints every now and then; without me," I grinned a little and looped my arm through hers, "...you would have been broke with nothing to your name but have the little bit of clothes and Shotaro merchandises." Our gaze darkens when I uttered his name as it was still fresh on what went on earlier, "...I warned him many times to be grateful at the help he received from us but he was too far gone in his famed selfish mind to even care; I tried to help and reason with him before last night but it seemed to flew over his head." I sighed while leaning our heads together, "He's now our rival and worse enemy; no longer our childhood friend that we once knew. It's time for a new Era for a new life; it's now all about us we are now free to do what we want. Starting tomorrow, we're going to sell that shit hole apartment and the crappy merchandise to his fangirls for a good price and..."

We continued on with our ideas for the new tomorrow; we arrived at Darumaya's and explained to Tai-Sho and Okami-San; the couple that owned the restaurant, on what just happened and welcomed us with opened arms and let us stay with them at their place with no rent; they were that nice and caring about us and thought we had high potential if we were that serious to do what we want to do.

While Kyoko lied sleeping; I turned on a small nightlight that wouldn't disturb her as I was shuffling through the newspaper quietly as I could; looking for a good agency that are doing any auditions close to home. Leaning my hand against my head with my hair in a bun with a few strands framing each side of my face as a pen dangles from between my lips with my reading glasses on the tip of my nose. I can't read small print not even a good book if I didn't have my extra set of eyes; though these are falling apart and in need of a new pair. I need to remind myself to buy a new pair when I have the time. I paused wiggling my pen when I found something in the paper and looked closer to read the small print then grinned a bit but then frowned when realizing that if I do this, I would be leaving my sister behind...

I looked over my shoulder and stared at my peacefully sleeping sister; remembering all the days on spending time with her, congratulating her on her tests, reading her princess fairytale stories at night when learning how to read; both laughing but no parent involved with the happiness... always gone, never around... I stiffen when coming to realize something before turning away from my sister to look back down at the paper of what I was looking at once more at the agency logo for a possible job. I came to a conclusion that for once in my life, I was actually scared of moving on into the new world without my sister.

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Normally I would do a prologue but for some reason I just couldn't; but here you are, my first chapter. I know that it was a little too drama-y and serious since it's a Shojo manga and not much deep swearing; if you want me to calm down on that a bit I'll understand but I just thought what would it be like for Kyoko to have a sister that has her back other than any non-family person to help her through certain things.

Anyways, I hoped you like it and that you would review to tell me what you think of it; I did this when I didn't have any internet in my house; I normally go to Starbucks for my internet uses, but that has a certain limit of time. So I thought to do something that would keep me entertained. Again, hope you guys liked it and hope for some reviews! Thanks for reading!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	2. Sing It From The Heart

**The Only Sister**

**Summary****: **I stiffen when coming to realize something before turning away from my sister to look back down at the paper of what I was looking at once more at the agency logo for a possible job. I came to a conclusion that for once in my life, I was actually scared of moving on into the new world without my sister. Kyoko/Ren with Sho/OC or a Ren/OC with Kyoko/Sho pairing.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Skip Beat or the characters, only Youko and different new plots!

**HOS****: **Hey everyone, sorry, yes, this is another story that I came up with instead of updating my other stories that are unfinished; just bare with me.

Special thanks to:

**ChordOverstreetFan, (**_Don't worry, I'm going with the original plot line and still have Kyoko still become an actress in _**_Dark Moon_**_ and _**_Box R_**_; it's just going to be a little different with her sister around._**)**

**Jeremy, (**_I'm still letting Kyoko become an actress, don't know about Youko yet; you just have to wait and see~ ;3_** )**

**Guest, (**_Kyoko and Ren seem to be your favorite pairing; I still don't know for sure for the pairing yet, I'm still deciding so it's going to be a while for an official coupling until I finish a few chapters._**)**

**Super-Fudge, (**_Here's the next chapter for you; pardon for the lateness, I had been really distracted lately! XD; _**)**

Thank you for reviewing this story; I didn't realize that I would be getting reviews this fast in just a few days. It's been a while since I have gotten such good reviews; hope to hear from you guys again sometime! This story is based off the Manga not the Anime at the very beginning! X3

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Two**

**Sing It From**

**The Heart**

It was around one in the afternoon at the park while spending it at my usual spot for my mini art gallery and was just finishing up my fifth sketch on my easel of a smiling little girl around five or six in a wonderful spring looking dress and curly beautiful long hair with a bow on her head. To be honest, this was the second time that I had drawn her in different pieces this year and that she always visits me on certain days with a chaperone that seems to be out of sight most of the time and she never tells me who they are.

"There, all done." I smiled as I turned the easel to face her as she was hugging a bouquet of beautiful flowers with her cheek against the petals with a happy bright smile with a warm sunny background; to think I only did this within forty-five minutes. The said child looked at it and smiled brightly as she lowers the flowers in her arms, eyes lighting up with glee.

"Oh, Youko, it's so beautiful! I just know my grandfather would just love this! Thank you so much for this!" she hops off her stool and hugs me around the waist while I lift my arms up in surprise then chuckle a bit and patted her back gently.

"You're welcome, Em; now, tell me what really brings you here at the park today, I know it isn't just to see me and have a picture drawn again..." I smiled at her as I begin cleaning up my things around my work area then gently tear the thick sheet of paper off my drawing book and rolled up and tied it with a rubber band to hold it in place and handed it to her as she took it carefully into her two small hands when giving me the flowers to hold for her.

"I wanted to go to the park since it was such a nice sunny day and have lunch with one of my grandfathers staff who was free to take me out for some fresh air! Plus, I wanted to see you; I haven't seen you all week too! I almost didn't recognize you with your new look and short hair; you look so much prettier than you did before!" I blinked behind my new small oval glasses when I looked at her with my head slightly tilting; it was true, Kyoko and I had finally moved out of that expensive apartment and sold things that we didn't need for cash for ourselves to get a new make-over and some new clothes but not enough to get any make-up or any perfume products that we dreamed of having. Kyoko had her hair cut short and dyed it kind of like a blonde-ish orange color but mostly looks kind of orange to me; it looked more her than her long dark hair that she had before. As for myself, it was cut and colored short as well, same color but different style; mine looked more short and pixy like with semi-long bangs in the front (think of Sasuke Uchiha's hair but much more shorter in the back). It has been two days since then; I smiled at her when she places her money into my money box.

"I doubt that but my sister and I finally stood up for ourselves and got rid of the place that we were living in before and kicked the idiotic male to the curb since he had us mostly as his slaves and moved on. Got rid of everything that had reminded us of him especially how we looked." I sighed as I looked down and lightly picked at the flowers carefully, "He's in the showbiz business and treated us wrong for over two years, not at all having time on going to school, having friends or just... being the girls that we should have been; so I'm going to show him and get my revenge for hurting my sisters feelings and breaking her heart like he did."

"Isn't that the guy that you always talk about and hate, you finally got rid of him?"

"More like he got rid of us in the most wrong kind of way..." I shifted on my stool not really want to be reminded of Kyoko's heartbroken angry face again, "I gave him advice and he threw it in my face; I never felt such utter betrayal before. He was almost like a brother to me back in the day even though he always flirted with me but I knew better not to fall for his lies..." Em looked at me with a small frown, I didn't notice since I was still staring at the flowers in a small daze.

"You said he was in the showbiz industry; what does he do?"

"He's a singer and a guitar player; he was rich enough to take care of himself and have the agency pay for his schooling but used mostly my sister than me to serve as his maid..." I looked at the little girl and was quite taken back when seeing her angry/sad look on her face.

"What a horrible person to treat someone like that from all the hard work they did just to help that person to succeed and treat them like dirt once they make it big!" her cheeks puffed and glared at nothing before continuing, "You said he was a singer right?" I nod, "...why not play at his own game and become a singer too?! You're just as good as any other!" I flushed and looked away as I looked down at the flowers once more.

"I was thinking on doing that but... I'm scared to leave my sister behind and alone. I don't want her to be alone and feel deserted; it's always been a fear of ours when we were small children..."

"...but don't you think that your sister would think of the same thing that you are right now when the only thing to get back at the one who did her wrong would somehow join the business as well...?" I wondered about that; sooner or later Kyoko was going to get the same idea and quickly go for it and would do what ever it takes to get revenge on Sho.

"I had a thought that she would though she has a lot of talent of her own; even though she isn't an actress and can't sing, I'm sure she would think of something to get everyone's attention for something that she is good at; she is a fast learner and hates to disappoint..." I let out a small fond smile when thinking of them when they were kids, "She did say that she loved my singing voice... but, I wouldn't do too well with crowds, I get too nervous..." I frowned softly while staring down at nothing with my eyes half closed.

"Why don't you practice?"

"Err, right now...? I can't do that, I'll mess up for sure; I'll choke!"

"Youko-San! If you don't face your fears, how would you ever get into the business and prove yourself that you are better than that man who wronged you both?!" I froze with my eyes slightly wide as I continued to stare at the ground; I know that she was right, I just... it's just so hard to get rid of stage fright, "Youko-Chan..." her voice was softer now, "...are you that afraid of being noticed?" I was silent as I turned my head away from her when remembering the horrible criticism that my mother gave me when ever I started singing to myself and yelled at me and telling me that my voice was annoying and forcibly told me to stop; though I did but not to my sister when she had nightmares or when I know that I was alone with no eyes or ears near me, "I have an idea; Youko-Chan, close your eyes..."

"I-I don't see how this is going to help me-"

"Just do it, trust me; I'm learning this from school on how my teachers help with people with stage fright," I looked at her a moment with a small frown when she interrupted me but complied and closed my eyes; though it's kind of sad when you're listening to a child about ten years younger than yourself on helping me with my fears; wasn't that supposed to be the other way around? "Okay, now, pretend you are alone, close off any sound and clear your mind... and take a small breath," I feel like I'm in a yoga class but I listened to her words and calmed myself and took a small breath as I let it out slowly; weird, I'm strangely relaxed... "...now reach deep into yourself and express how you feel by using your voice..." I was gone by this point as words suddenly began to slip from my lips soft but out loud for everyone to hear.

"_**Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence; just what we all need, more lies about a world that..." **_ignoring the things around me as I was gaining confidence within myself while lifting my head up and sung a bit louder, **_"Never was and never will be, have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled!" _**my eyes opened not at all 'seeing' the people around me hearing and looking at me as I continued to sing this; all of this reminded me of Shotaro on how everyone else was fooled by his fame, popularity and nothing of his selfishness. Only Kyoko and I knew who the real Sho was not what everyone think he is; my face turned into a sneer as I continued my singing in an almost sarcasm-like voice while standing up quickly as the flowers fell off my lap uncaringly upon the ground before me.

"_**Look here he comes now," **_I pointed at to seem like nothing but I was imagining Sho and his annoying face,**_ "...bow down and stare in wonder," _**a sarcastic bow,_** "Oh how we love you; no flaws when you're pretending, but now I know he..." **_I began stomping upon the fallen flowers a dark aura surrounding me, **_"Never was and never will be; you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled!" _**I paused in my stomping not realizing that my grudge and betrayal demons began slightly swirling around me as I stared down at the half stomped flowers while my eyes soften a little as I squatted down a bit when picking up the remaining not-ruined flowers as I continued singing softly, _**"Without the mask, where will you hide?" **_my voice slowly began to get a little higher as I continued, **_"Can't find yourself lost in your lie~!" _**I suddenly threw the flowers away from me at and around the crowd that I didn't know had gathered, _**"I know the truth now; I know who you are and I don't love you anymore!" **_Em, who had helped me stood where she was as a man came up behind her and placed a hand upon her shoulder and looks up at him while another man comes at her other side with a cigarette between his lips and hand in his pocket as he watches the scene play out in front of him. The little girl beams a smile while holding her rolled up drawing a bit more as she watches the people began to drop some money into the money box.

"_**It never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled!" **_I didn't realize that I was dancing around and expressing how I felt with this song, **_"It never was and never will be; you're not real and you can't save me; somehow you're everybody's foo~l!" _**I screamed out while pointing at my imaginary Sho with a glare with a devious smirk before closing my eyes and slowly letting my arm fall to my side; my face relaxing as I took a calm breath and let all my senses back again.

I was frighteningly startled when a loud sound of applause and whistling was heard all around me; what was going on? What just happened? Why was everyone cheering? I looked around and figured out that they were cheering and clapping for me... did I just sang out loud to these people...?

I bowed a little as the crowd died down and began to disperse; I then flushed and placed my hands on each side of my face in embarrassment with a small faint smile as I turned quickly and began to pack up my artwork tools into my large backpack. When I went to my money box, my eyes bulged when finding that it was overflowing with cash and change! I never made this much in my whole life let alone a whole month! I shook my head and began to gather the fallen bills and change into the box as neatly as I could.

"Wonderful performance, Miss Youko," I paused and looked over my shoulder to look at a mustached man with dark hair standing next to Em with a beaming smile still on her face when I looked at her; I looked back at the other male who had dark hair with a ponytail with his hands in his pockets when I noticed that he was the one who had spoken; I nodded my head a bit before standing with my box of money and bowed a little, my face still as red as it is.

"Th-Thank you, sir... I didn't realize what came over me; I never did that before in front of a large crowd before..." I was clutching my box so tight that I was shaking a bit with nerves and staring at the ground.

"You must have been keeping all that pent up emotion for a long time..." I flushed a bit more while turning and placing my money box into my big bag and closing it tightly as I strapped my easel on the back and looked back at the three people, "How would you like to audition for our agency? You have the talent and you don't even have to make an appointment; just fill out a sheet and answer a few questions, a photo of your identity and turn it in on audition day then receive your audition number."

"I-I don't think I can do that again... I don't do so well with crowds staring at me...!" I was feeling a bit light headed and couldn't see straight.

"I'm sure you can do it again with the right help and understanding you'll be on T.V. in no time, Miss Youko; though you have to be approved of our president before anything could get started." I sat down heavily upon my portable stool as I looked up dazedly at the small group and just stared; my light headedness still floating around my vision, "Excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is Shinji Himura I manage the singing supervision in the company of L.M.E agency; I do recommend that you try out for us."

Is this really happening? Should I really tryout for this? What about Kyoko, I can't just leave her; but didn't Em say that if she is that dedicated that she would find away to do the same? What if she doesn't and she's left alone by herself? I mentally slapped myself or my angel of protection slapping the back of my head as I was comically launched my head forward as the three of them looked at me weird while I talked to myself and my inner demon/angels. The two men glanced at each other a moment when feeling the intense hate swirling around me as if asking if I was even mentally stable.

This was Kyoko that I was thinking about; she is just as crazy as I am to not give up what she wants, she is that smart. It's just how she grew up along with me taking care of her but my inner demons were released a long time ago but that's a story for another time; hopefully she'll be smart enough to realize that she can't get revenge on Sho unless she joins the business. A pair of small feet stood in front of me and looked up from the ground to stare at Em's small smirk as she continues to hold the rolled up drawing in her small hands with the look of confidence in her eyes as if telling me that I can do it; my gold eyes widen when seeing Kyoko as her younger self staring back at me, giving me that 'I know you can do it; I believe in you!' look before going back to the long haired blond child once more. Blinking a few times as the image of young Kyoko burned in my mind, I looked up at the two men and took a small calm deep breath and let it out slowly before my eyes became determined but hesitant.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent; when it comes to singing talent, Shinji's the one of the best finders," the man in the mustache says and gives a small grin, "...it seems that you had caught his interest on your earlier performance," I blink confusingly at him, "Oh, sorry, I'm Takenori Sawara, I supervise the Talento section of the agency." I gave a small nod and smile before looking down at Em a moment before standing and folding up my portable stool and looked at everyone; I get the feeling that I'm going to see more of these three in the near future as I began to follow them back to their agency with Em surprisingly holding my hand when she started walking beside me. She smiled up at me as I couldn't help but smile back when seeing that flash of my sister once more, giving me confidence. I looked back up at the sky and let out a small little sigh; things are starting to look up now. I just hope Kyoko would realize it in time before the auditions start...

**::Later in L.M.E Agency::**

After I filled out the form and had my picture taken, I had circled artist and singer together as my objectives. I was asked why I had circled both and responded that I like to do both; they shrugged and allowed it as they were curious, just as long as I can handle the pressure and be quick. Apparently they haven't seen how fast I can draw or paint; I just smirked at them and took the form and placed it in my bag for all the information on the when and where and the time the auditions would start. Everything started the day after tomorrow around 2:00pm in the mini auditorium at L.M.E where all the actors prepare themselves for their roles and practice their lines; or it's what I thought anyways.

Just as I was glancing at my watch to check if I'm going to run late for work at the Darumaya's I bumped into someones back. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go-" I stopped myself while I was rubbing my forehead to look at the tall man in front of me; I readjusted my glasses as my eyes widened a bit in surprise, "Ren Tsuruga..." I watched as his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and annoyance; what did I do, I had already apologized...

"How did you get in?"

"Um... the front doors like any normal person...?"

"We would have seen you come in if you had after we had threw you out; now, how did you really get in? Don't think this disguise would fool anyone." His eyes where narrowed as if looking into the depths of my soul that caused me to shiver slightly.

"W-What are you talking about; I was escorted through here with Mr. Shinji Himura and a Mr. Takenori Sawara just about an hour or so ago!"

"Mr. Sawara had said that she had looked familiar but couldn't place it; bit it isn't too hard to make such a disguise to adjust your appearance," he took a hold of my arm as I stiffened at the touch and stared at him with wide eyes but soon narrowed with concentration as I looked down as he begins to semi-drag me toward the elevator. Before he could continue his rant, it hit me.

"Wait..." we were just a couple of feet from the elevator when we paused in the hallway, "...did this girl look exactly like me but with longer hair and a smaller breast size...?" it looked like he was slightly uncomfortable and didn't want to comment after the last thing I had said but nodded his head all the same; I took out my wallet then a picture of the two of us in our new looks that we had taken just after our hair was done, we were hugging each other with bright determined smiles on our faces as I showed this to him, "You must have met my twin sister Kyoko; you just threw her out, you say?" he looked quite surprised when he looked at the photograph then back to me again as he slowly let go of my arm to my relief.

"Yes, it was just about an hour ago at the front desk; she doesn't seem to care that much about showbiz, but wanted to become a celebrity." I gave a fake smile as my eyes held warmth when he side this as I thought of my sister, "My sister really doesn't think things through when coming to an idea that she thinks could accomplish by rushing head on..." I could feel his stare on me as I turned to look out the window to stare at a familiar figure sitting on the ground next to her bike in front of the agency.

He turned to look as well with his arm upon the big windowsill as he leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the girl outside sitting on her legs; he looked at me at the corner of his eye then back down at the other girl who had the same face as my own.

"Trust me when I say this, Mr. Tsuruga," I turned my back as I head toward the elevator as it opened to let the few people off, I entered the elevator and smirked at him with a small smug smirk when he looked at me, "...a determined person will never give up their goal until they accomplish what they set out for and would do at nothing to get it; I'm sure you were just the same back then when you were first starting out to get where you are now in showbiz, didn't you?" I saw him frown at me but said nothing as I frowned deeply with my gold eyes narrowed, "...don't underestimate my sister; she's a lot more stronger than you think she is." I pushed the main floor button and looked back at him to let out a fake sparkling smile with a raised hand up in farewell as the doors slowly began to close, "Bye now!"

Ren watched the door close fully as the girl disappeared then looked back at the window to look at the other one outside; his eyes held curiosity as he wondered why this girl seemed so determined to get into the agency and for what purpose? What was her twin sister doing here? Did she apply for the audition? Why wasn't her sister with her? And why did they seem familiar? He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Ren!" he turned to see his manager standing just a few feet from him, "Time to leave, let's go." he said while thumb pointing to the elevator that the girl just disappeared into a few moments ago.

"Okay."

Ren looked at the girl once more before turning and walking away with his manager in tow; forgetting the last inner question in his mind.

**::L.M.E, bottom floor::**

I stepped off the elevator once the doors opened to my floor; I closed my eyes and took in a small breath as the doors closed behind me. While in the elevator, I had taken out my aviator sunglasses and beanie hat and slipped them on while hiking up my bag upon my shoulders once more and began walking toward the front doors, not wanting my sister to notice me as she continued to sit there upon the ground next to her bike in front of the large building with a determined look on her face. I smiled a bit as I walked out and stood off a bit to the far side of the building and watched her with proud eyes and hands in my pockets; sighing quietly I turned and began walking away, the smile never leaving my face as I began my walk down the streets heading toward Darumaya's that was about a mile from here or so.

"Good luck, sister; I shall see you at the auditions." I said to myself quietly as I had a feeling that she wasn't going to come home tonight but torment the poor soul to get her that audition sheet that she desperately needed/wanted. Well, she's going to be in for a surprise when she finds me there as well.

:

:

:

:

**HOS: **Ren has cometh, you don't think he was OOC? I tried my hardest to keep him in character, just let me know if anything else needs to be done so I can work on it! Again thank you for the lovely reviews and that I hope you enjoyed it and hope you continue to send the reviews my way so I can keep continuing!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d


	3. Chapter Three: Rivals?

**The Only Sister**

**Summary****: **I stiffen when coming to realize something before turning away from my sister to look back down at the paper of what I was looking at once more at the agency logo for a possible job. I came to a conclusion that for once in my life, I was actually scared of moving on into the new world without my sister. Kyoko/Ren with Sho/OC or a Ren/OC with Kyoko/Sho pairing.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Skip Beat or the characters, only Youko and different new plots!

**HOS****: **Hey everyone, sorry for the very late update. Had been going through a lot of emotional things lately as well as going back to school and all that. I have to apologize about my last chapter that date of the auditions was wrong and had messed up, I bet a lot of you were confused on how I put it. Any who, this chapter has mostly Kyoko's POV on how she think and feels of finding out her sister's involvement in the auditions. I hope you enjoy!

**ChordOverstreetFan****: **I'm slowly beginning to agree with you on the pairing but I think it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of jealousy here and there with the pairing characters. Though we're still in the way beginning of the story, you are giving me future ideas for later chapters, I thank you for your help and can't wait to see what happens of what my mind and others thoughts come up with.

**Jeremy****: **Yes, I have caught some the errors that I had noticed and I couldn't believe I had forgotten of the audtion date when Youko got her papers, that was a my bad... xD;

**Super-Fudge****: **I apologize for the long almost year wait, here's the next chapter for you and yes 'Em' is Maria. I mean what little girl do you know has supervisors? Lol.

**Kellyshi****: **Well now, are you giving me another pairing idea with Ren's Manager with Youko? That might not be so bad but I suppose I could get them to be partners in crime to get Kyoko and Ren together when it comes to it. And thank you for the compliment of the last chapter, I really appreciate it!

**Twilight Dark Angel****: **Thank you very much of your support and compliments, I also apologize of the long wait and hope that this chapter makes up for it. It's so awesome to have such great supporters!

**Kira-I'm-Awesome****: **I thank you for the also awesome compliments and your opinions on my story and future chapters. Like I said to ChordOverstreetFan, I'm slowly agreeing with that idea of the pairings staying originally together but not quite sure since we're still in the beginning of the story. We just have to wait and see what we all come up with and how the story goes but yes, we'll just have to wait and see what happens in the future and that everyone's opinions are always open!

**HOS****: **Just remember that this story is based off the beginning of the manga, not the anime!

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Three****: Rivals?**

Youko's POV

Four days. It had taken my sister four deays to get the poor guy she tormented to get her into the Talento agency. When my sister is serious about something, she would do at nothing to make the person bow down to her will of sending them guilt trips and grudges against them. Eventually they would seccum when they cannot take much more of it and give her what she wants to just get her to leave them alone and done with it.

Though when she got home on the day she got her selection form, she had a look on her face like someone had tolder her something threatening or just flat out told her she would never make it to whatever she wanted to accomplish. When she looked at me she had this look on her face like she wanted to say something but couldn't put to words and left to our room, mumbling things that I couldn't hear. When I got to our shared room, she had a small picture of Ren tacked to the wall, next to a big poster of Sho while laughing evilly and talking to herself out loud.

"Kyoko," she paused when hearing me then looked up at me with an innocent look on her face, "You do realize that there are other people that live here that are trying to sleep in the other room, right?" Her eyes widen when coming to realize this before looking a bit ashamed.

"Oh, right! Sorry..." she began to shuffle the agency papers on the desk. I pretended to look curious when she did this.

"What's that you have there, sis?" she became flustered as she quickly flattened her papers against her chest for me not to see, I looked amused at this.

"N-Nothing, just... just a job application!"

"Really?" I smiled, "What kind of job is it?" she was mumbling some words as if trying to find the right words to say. Before I could let her say anything, I looked back at the pictures tacked to the wall when noticed a very small thumb print headshot of me, I raised a brow, "What's with the pictures on the walls and why am I up there?" she looked unsure as to what to say about this situation.

Kyoko's POV

Geez, why didn't I think this through before putting these photos up?! I don't want her to know that I know of her signing up in the same agency as me! This caught me off guard when I found out that Youko was going to audtion with me; stupid Ren! Why did you have to tell me my sister was gonna compete with me?!

~Earlier~

I just left the Talento office with my audition papers that I had torme- I mean asked Mr. Sawara for for the last couple of days. It took me a while but I finally got what I wanted to finally start off my revenge against Sho! I wonder how Youko is gonna get her revenge... oh well, I guess I have to find out later when I get home; now, let's see here.

"Alright, the audition is on the seventeenth... I've got five more days." hee hee, if I make it, I will be a member of the L.M.E Agency Talento Section! Yay! I'll do my best!

I wasn't watching to where I was going when I rudely bumped into someone, causing me to drop my papers on our feet. Oww... my nose, "Uh, I... I'm sorr..." insert freaking out face here.

Oh, crap! Why did it have to be Ren Tsuruga?! Of all the people that I had to see again, it had to be him! And what's with that stoic look he's giving me? I said I was so- wait, no I didn't...! I quickly looked down when he picked up the rest of my papers.

"New comers audition... hmm... Mr. Sawara gave into you." I looked up at him, unsure if he was going to put me down again like he did last time when we met. He just looked at me from reading the paper then sighed. SIGHED! Then shook his head as if disappointed or something!

"Wh-What's with that sigh, as if it's just a waste of time to even try, and I'm going to fail the audtion and regret it?!" I couldn't help it on being defensive with this guy, he just annoys the hell out of me even though he's not my sworn enemy anymore. But his attitude was pushing it! That look! What's with that surprised awed look on his face?!

"Wow, are you a psychic?" Th-This guy...!

"Grr... Anybody can understand you, you're so obvious!" I snorted, "I... I... don't think trying is a waste of my time!" Because I'm sure I can make it!

"You don't understand. It's not just **you** wasting your time. The judges who have to put up with you think it's a waste of **their** time, too." How big of an asshole does this guy have to be?! I can't really think up of anything to say for a comeback! "Like this business is not enough. But... you want to join when you don't even like show business." damn, my motives aren't pure! "Why do you want to join this business? There must be a reason, if you made Mr. Sawara give in to you. Are you just curious? Or do you want some entertaintment?" Alright, that's it!

"I want my revenge against Sho Fuwa! You got a problem with that?!" Don't... think that I'm just another high school girl with too much time on her hands! He had a surprised look on his face, good! Be speechless you...! Wait... he took out his phone?

"Fu... Fuwa... Fuwa... where is it?" Are you serious right now?! You don't know who he is?!

I went on a long rant about who Sho was and I could've smacked myself by giving him such praise and calling him a genius about his music! Youko's a better singer than he will ever will be, he's a jackass when taking her help for granted when she was coaching his singing! God! Why can't he just...!

"Oh... him." I heard Ren say as I glanced up over my shoulder; oh, he found him then. He pocketed his phone as I turned to him as he patted my shoulder, "Well, with someone like him, you can get your revenge if you can sing." what?! With someone like him?! And you laughed! LAUGHED! You don't really take him seriously, do you? Darn it...! "That's... only IF you pass the audition."

Bastard!

"I'll make it! I'll make it!" I growled at him.

"Don't be so sure... an audtion is different from making Mr. Sawara give in." his eyes lower into a threatening glare that gave me a shiver down my spine; what... what is this? "Don't believe... that guts are everything." Did it just get colder in here? "Your sister didn't even need to come in here," what, Youko?! "...from what I hear, her talent of singing was heard and found by our own singing judge of the auditions." I couldn't get the surprise off my face, my sister got an audition without even looking for one in the first place? What does this mean? Am I going to have to go up against my own sister?

"Well," I snapped out of my thoughts when hearing the man before me speak; is he smiling? Why is he smiling? "...in any case, I won't be able to convince you... so use your guts." What? What?! Wasn't he just being mean to me a little bit ago and how my older sister was better than me? Was I imagining it? "Do your best... and get your ego shattered." my face twisted into irritation as my face flushed in anger, "Here..." he handed my audition paper back while I snached it away.

"I won't shatter!"

~Present~

I was so caught up in my flashback that I began muttering to myself about Ren Tsuruga and show business about how and why it was so special in the first place?! "Who does he think he is?!"

"Are you talking about Ren Tsuruga? If you are then maybe it's because he has been doing show biz a lot longer than you have?" I blinked while stopping the muttering that I was doing when realizing my sister was still in the room, "Do you know the reason why Sho and Ren are so successful, Kyoko?" I stared at my older sister in curiosity, "It's because of their passion of what they do, they take their work very seriously..." Youko blinked at me as if she just thought of something, "Did you meet and talk with Mr. Tsuruga? Is that why you're so frusterated with him?" she now knew by my irked annoyed face and smiled a little at me, "Oh, did he give you a lecture?" I blinked at her with a dull look as if shocked in awe that I couldn't even form words or any sort of expression.

"I see, well, I think with a man like that I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He looks the type of man to give them." Oh, that would make... wait a minute!

"You've met him too, didn't you?!" now it was her turn to have a surprised look on her face. She looked like she didn't know what to say at first but then sighed as she relaxed a bit tiredly.

"At the park a few days ago when painting in my usual spot with my familiar customer, we were talking about how Sho had been treating us and how we finally stood up for ourselves, my emotions got the best of me and I broke out into a song about Sho on how much a fool he was in front of people who don't know the REAL him on how he treated us." both our eyes narrowed as our grudge and hate demons began to swirl around us when remembering our torment.

Somewhere across town Sho had sneezed.

"Wait, you sang in front of a large crowd and didn't faint?" Youko gave a small shy smile and ducked her head with her eyes closed and gave a sheepish giggle.

"Like I said, my emotions got to me and had ignored the people around me. Trust me, I almost passed out in shock when everyone started clapping and giving their change from my performance that I randomly did. I never seen so much money before in my life, Kyoko! It made me so happy to have received so much! Our dream of having our own place will soon happen in no time!" I stared in surprise when hearing her say this; she was saving up money to get a place of our own? "My regular customer had her chaperone, well, one of them any ways, was in charge of the singing agency in L.M.E and offered me an audition that is coming up in four days!" she was changing into her pajamas as she continued to talk, "I hesitantly agreed and followed them back to the agency to receive my papers and information. When I was on my way out, I had met Ren Tsuruga." she chuckled, "He thought I was you trying to sneak in 'in disguise' after he just threw you out." brow tick, "We said a few words then threatened him a little as I said our good byes and left the building without you seeing me. I think he's still a little mad on what I said and took it out on you or something." she smiled sheepishly at me and rubbed the back of her head, "I had told him not to underestimate you with your power of persuasion or something along those lines after he said some words about you that I didn't like."

Youko let out a chuckle when she rolled out her bed to get ready to sleep. I perked up a little when noticing how late it was before getting ready myself. I smiled a bit, ever since our mother left us with Sho's parents, Youko stepped up and took care and helped me when no one, not even Sho would do. Even when we were bullied, she fought back and protected me. She grew up really quickly to more like an adult rather than having a normal childhood that I 'sort of' did.

I rolled out my own bed next to her after getting dressed; Youko turned off the light and shuffled in her blankets as I did the same. We turned and faced each other like we always did when we were younger and held each others hand between us, "So, we're auditioning together, huh?" I asked with a curious look, eyes half closing.

"Seems like it..." her own eyes closing as we bothe grew silent, but before she could doze off I couldn't help but ask a question before going to sleep.

"Could you sing to me until I go to sleep?" she smiled tiredly and complied to my wishes as she began to hum a little.

"_**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep"**_

My eyes began to droop by her soft singing voice that felt so soothing to my ears every time she sang to me when either having trouble sleeping or if I had a nightmare.

"_**Have faith in your dreams and someday**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep believing**_

_**The dream that you wish will come true."**_

The last thought that ran through my mind after she finished that I couldn't believe that I was going to rival against my own favorite only sister.

Moonlight softly glowed into the dark room against the tacked pictures against the wall as my eyes slowly began to fall as the tiny picture of my sister was the last thing I saw before succumbing to a blissful sleep.

:

:

:

:

**HOS****: **There you have it! Chapter Three! Hope you all have enjoyed it though it was kind of short than my last one but I promise that the next one will be longer, okay? Alright, I have questions for you: What song should be sung by Youko at the auditions? What do you think Youko should draw while singing? Should Youko go before or after Youko during the auditions? Should she pass or fail with Kyoko?

Just wanting your opinions of the next chapter that I'm typing up and wanting to know your ideas of what I should put up since my mind is kind of gone off a stray with the choice of song and drawing choice. I hope you guys can give me some pointers, you would be really helpful to me!

_**Song in story: **A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes by **Cinderella Soundtrack**_

Thanks for reading and hope to get some reviews from you soon!

_**Next Chapter: Pass or Fail?**_

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


End file.
